Maybe
by Shyma Tavrott Lupin
Summary: What Thomas expected was a quick, rough shag, being sent off and then called again when the knight needed him. But Thomas quickly realized this was not the case with William when he put an arm around his shoulder and pulled him close. Slash Tompton.


**Hey guys! So thanks to a good friend of mine I started watching the Tudors the other day and of course of all the things happening in the series the one thing that picked my interest most of all is the Thomas William, or Tompton as I like to call it, subplot. And I just couldn't help but write about it :) This is the first of many to come, so Enjoy! :)**

Thomas didn't quite place William as what one might call a "cuddler."

He thought of William to be the type to call him to the bed, have a quick, or long(depending on how needing he was) but rough shag, dismiss him and then call him again when needed. Perhaps because he was not only a knight of King Henry's court, but also one of Henry's closest friends. And people in the court were just like _that_.

But Thomas quickly realized this was not the case with William when the older man moved off of him after their rather passionate (for a first time at least) love making, cracking some joke about being far too heavy to remain on top of him due to Henry's love for massive feasts. Thomas actually smiled a little at the blunt, cheesy little joke. His eyes followed the older as he lay down beside him on his back. He was though a little startled when William put an arm around his shoulder and pulled him closer to his chest.

Thomas lifted his head and looked up at him.

"Don't worry, I won't bite" William smiled at him. "You can rest at ease."

Thomas simply looked away from William's gray-blue eyes and rested his head on William's bare chest. He felt himself rise and fall with the man's every breath. And in the silence he could even vaguely hear the heartbeat of the great knight. He turned his head to the side and placed his ear against William's chest to listen closer. The strong, pounding beats instantly made Thomas feel safer. The steady rhythm, the power behind each beat. It sounded soothing. Like...like...

"Music" Thomas breathed.

"Hm?" William raised a brow at him.

"Music" Thomas repeated, looking up at William again. "Your heartbeat" he clarified "Is like music."

"Is it now?" William gave his younger companion an amused smile.

"And your voice too" Thomas said, shifting closer to the knight's warm body.

William chuckled. "You and your music."

"Do you not like it?" Thomas asked. "My music?"

William brought a finger to Thomas's chin and held it up as he stared hard into the musician's eyes. "I love it."

"Good."

William turned to his side, facing Thomas completely. "Will your write a song about me?"

"I might" Thomas shrugged.

"You might?" William frowned. "Why might?"

"Sometimes" Thomas sighed "The best music is better off free to the world...rather than held captive in pages by ink."

"So you won't write a song about me" William raised a brow.

"I might."

"Would you like some inspiration" William said huskily, moving towards Thomas's face.

"Not now" Thomas bowed his head to William's chest. "Tonight" he breathed "Has been exciting enough. I can't write a song if I'm dead, now can I?"

William chuckled again. Thomas felt the deep rumble in his chest.

"Tomorrow maybe?" William offered.

"Maybe" Thomas said.

William yawned. He fell onto his back once more, arm still around his partner's shoulder.

"Will you be sleeping now?" Thomas asked looking to him.

"Yes" William replied with a content sigh. "Will you not?"

Thomas thought for a second. "Not now, no."

"Why not?" William frowned, looking a bit worried. "Is it not comfortable enough? If it's not I can-"

"No, no, this is the most comfort I've ever been in" Thomas reassured the knight quickly. William then raised a brow at him. "It's just that..." Thomas continued "I'd like to write a song."

"About me?" William's eyes lit up.

"Maybe."

**So, that was that. My first Tompton fic. I hope it wasn't too out of character or anything. They'll get better, I promise ;) Anyway, reviews are love and let me know what you all think! :)**


End file.
